Accidents Happen
by purplecat41877
Summary: Everyone has accidents but no one should be punished for them. Warning: Sensitive material involved.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Roger, Kyle, and Frederick are. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Accidents Happen**

The four year old turtles were sleeping in their beds. Donny woke up when he heard sniffling. He tracked the sound and found that it was coming from Mikey's bed. He went over to Mikey and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You all right?" Donny asked with concern while being quiet so he wouldn't wake Leo and Raph up unnecessarily.

"No," Mikey replied, his voice breaking.

"What happened?" Donny inquired.

"I had an accident in my bed," Mikey admitted and then the floodgates broke open.

Donny gently wrapped his arms around Mikey who returned the gesture. A few moments later, Donny was helping Mikey out of his bed.

"Let's get Splinter so he can help you get cleaned up and get new sheets," Donny said as he led Mikey out of the room.

"If he finds out, he'll punish me," Mikey insisted, latching onto Donny's arm.

"I would never punish any of my sons for having an accident," Splinter claimed, coming out of his bedroom. "However, I would suggest that you go before bed and get up in the night if you need to."

"What about Mikey's bed sheets?" Donny inquired.

"They will have to be put in the laundry to be cleaned and I will put new sheets on," Splinter replied.

"Will I have to be cleaned?" Mikey asked.

"Yes, my son," Splinter replied.

"May I help with the bath?" Donny asked.

"Of course," Splinter said with a smile which Donny returned.

* * *

After Splinter took care of the sheets, he had Mikey and Donny go into the bathroom where the tub was. After making sure the water was warm enough, he picked Mikey up and carefully placed him in the tub.

"Could you put Donny in the tub?" Mikey begged.

"I'm fine with it," Donny said.

"As you wish," Splinter replied and then he picked Donny up and carefully put him in the tub.

As soon as Donny was seated in the tub, Mikey splashed him with water. Donny splashed Mikey back and then the two turtles were quietly laughing.

Splinter cleaned Mikey while Donny helped out. By the time they were dried off, they were starting to doze off again.

* * *

"Donny, could I stay with you?" Mikey asked.

"Sure," Donny agreed and then Mikey climbed into Donny's bed.

"Thanks for helping me out."

"No problem."

Mikey and Donny snuggled up together. Eventually, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Twenty-nine years later

"Waaaahhhh!"

Mikey woke up at the sudden sound and fell out of bed. He opened the door to find Donny coming out of his room while yawning and Leo and Raph were racing across the hallway gathering supplies.

"What's going on?" Donny asked sleepily.

"Kyle and Frederick wet their beds," Raph replied, referring to the 4 year old identical twins that were living in the house.

"Do Chloe and Roger know?" Mikey asked, referring to Kyle and Frederick's parents and friends of the turtles.

"Chloe and Roger are with the twins as we speak," Leo replied.

"Do you need help?" Donny offered.

"We're preparing to clean up Kyle and Frederick and change their bed sheets," Leo replied.

"The two of you can go make sure the twins are all right," Raph said.

"Sounds good to me," Mikey said and then he and Donny headed for Kyle and Frederick's bedroom.

* * *

Chloe and Roger Stapleman were trying to calm down their four year old sons who were clinging to each other. Just then, Mikey and Donny appeared in the doorway.

"How did this happen?" Donny asked.

"Let's just say that there was an incident at the grocery store," Roger said.

"Why don't you go down to the living room and we'll meet you there once Leo and Raph have Kyle and Frederick in the tub?" Chloe suggested.

"No problem," Mikey said with a grin and then he and Donny left the room.

* * *

Mikey and Donny were in the living room waiting for Chloe and Roger. They had also made some hot chocolate.

A few moments later, Chloe and Roger entered the room. They helped themselves to some hot chocolate and sat down on the sofa.

"Ready to hear what happened at the grocery store?" Chloe asked.

"Just to warn you, it's not good," Roger warned.

"I think we need to hear it," Donny said.

"That I agree with," Mikey said.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Chloe and Roger were at the grocery store with the twins. Kyle and Frederick were sitting in the cart playing with their toys while their parents put food in the cart.

"We'd better get some pizza," Chloe said.

"Good thinking," Roger agreed.

After getting the pizzas from the frozen food section, the Staplemans headed for the checkout. When they got there, they saw a black woman with a girl that looked about Kyle and Frederick's age.

"Mom, I need to use the bathroom," the girl begged.

"No!" the lady snapped. "You will wait until we get home!"

"There's a bathroom nearby."

"No! Those toilets don't belong to us! We only use our own toilets!"

"I need to go," Kyle said.

"Me, too," Frederick chimed in.

"Roger, would you take the boys to the restroom and I'll take care of the groceries?" Chloe asked.

"No problem," Roger agreed and then he and Chloe kissed on the lips. Then Roger lifted the twins out of the cart one at a time and they headed for the restroom.

A few moments later, a puddle formed below the girl. Her mother saw the puddle and her eyes widened in shock and anger.

"HOW DARE YOU MESS ON THE FLOOR! GET OVER HERE!" the lady screamed, grabbing the girl and then striking her over and over.

"Stop it," the girl begged.

"STOP ACTING LIKE A BABY AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A BIG GIRL!" the lady screamed. "YOU'RE FOUR YEARS OLD SO ACT LIKE IT!"

The girl broke down completely. The lady starting striking the girl faster and harder.

Just then, Chloe's text messaging beeped. She got out her cell phone and saw that the text was from Roger.

"What's going on?" Roger had texted. "Kyle and Frederick are clinging to each other and looking terrified."

"A woman is beating her daughter just because she had an accident on the floor," Chloe texted. "The girl wasn't allowed to use the restroom because her mother told her that they only use toilets that belong to them."

"Contact the police and I'll stay with the boys."

"Got it."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Chloe texted 911 and explained the situation. A few moments later, a couple police officers arrived. One officer handcuffed the lady. The other officer stayed with the girl who was in hysterics.

"Get off of me!" the lady snapped.

"You're under arrest for child abuse," the officer claimed firmly.

"Liar!" the lady snapped. "You're just arresting me because I'm black!"

"If that was the case, the police would also be arresting me," another black lady chimed in. "However, I would never beat my children because of an accident. I would also let them use the restroom if they needed to. Speaking of which, the restroom nearby is a public restroom which means anyone can use it if they need to."

"I'll treat my daughter how I want!" the first lady snapped.

"You're a horrible mother and I hope you lose custody of your daughter and any other children you have!" the second lady retorted.

The police took the first lady out in handcuffs. One officer walked the girl to a police car that her mother wouldn't be in.

"It's safe to come up front now," Chloe texted.

"Be up there soon," Roger texted.

"I love you, Mr. Stapleman."

"I love you, too, Mrs. Stapleman."

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"That girl didn't deserve that beating," Mikey said, his voice breaking.

"No, she didn't," Chloe agreed.

"Luckily, Kyle and Frederick didn't have to see it," Donny said, trying to stay calm.

"Unfortunately, they heard everything which I believe terrified them," Roger said.

"When you said it wasn't good, you weren't kidding," Mikey said as he used up a couple tissues and then threw them in the wastebasket.

"Mikey, why don't you go to bed and I'll meet you up there soon?" Donny suggested.

Mikey nodded in agreement and then he and Donny wrapped their arms around each other. Then they released each other and Mikey left the living room.

Donny walked over to Chloe and Roger. The three of them wrapped their arms around each other and then released each other.

"Will you be all right?" Chloe asked Donny.

"I will be," Donny replied.

"We're here if you or your brothers need to talk," Roger offered.

"I appreciate that," Donny said gratefully and then left the room.

* * *

Raph was lying in his hammock when there was a knock on the door. He went and opened the door and saw Donny standing on the other side.

"I'm guessing you heard what happened," Raph said.

"You guessed right," Donny admitted and then the two of them wrapped their arms around each other.

"I was steamed when I found out."

"No child should ever be treated that way."

"Or anyone."

"How are Kyle and Frederick?"

"Finally sleeping but Leo and I had to assure them that they wouldn't be punished," Raph said.

"That's a relief," Donny said and then he and Raph released each other.

"You need anything before I head back to bed?"

"No thanks."

Donny walked away just as Raph closed the door. Then Raph got back into his hammock and fell asleep.

* * *

Leo was sitting on his bed when there was a knock on the door. He opened the door and saw Donny standing on the other side.

"You all right?" Leo asked with concern.

"Any chance I could talk to you?" Donny asked.

Leo nodded and let his brother inside. The two of them sat down on the bed.

"Sorry if you were woken up," Leo apologized.

"Thanks but what's bothering me is the incident at the grocery store," Donny confessed.

"When did you find out about that?"

"Mikey and I were told less than an hour ago."

"Is there anything in particular you want to talk about?" Leo asked.

"It really bothered me when that lady beat her daughter for having an accident and using the race card when getting arrested," Donny admitted.

"That's a couple major problems that need to come to an end."

"I agree and Chloe did the right thing by contacting the police."

"Thanks to her, the mother can't hurt her daughter right now."

"Why would any parent hurt their children like that?"

"I wish I knew."

"Hopefully Kyle and Frederick will realized how lucky they are to have such wonderful parents."

"Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"Actually, I'm staying with Mikey tonight."

Leo and Donny wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. A few moments later, they released each other and Donny stood up and left the room.

* * *

Mikey was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. Just then, there was a soft knock on the door.

He walked over, opened the door, and saw Donny standing on the other side. Mikey pulled his brother inside, shut the door, and the two of them walked over to the bed and sat down.

"How are you doing?" Mikey inquired.

"I have to admit what we were told earlier really bothered me but I'm proud of Chloe for contacting the police and getting that lady arrested," Donny replied.

"It also bothered me when the lady pulled the race card."

"Racism is still a real problem which isn't always taken seriously because of people like that lady using it to get their way on things or to get out of a punishment."

"What do you think will happen to the girl?" Mikey asked as he got under the covers and laid his head on the pillow.

"I'm hoping the father is a decent person and that the girl can stay with him while her mother is in jail," Donny replied as he got under the covers and laid his head next to his brother's. "If not, she'll either go to another relative or put in the foster system."

Mikey and Donny wrapped their arms around each other. Eventually, they drifted off to sleep.

The End

Note: If you see or know about a child being abused contact social services before it's too late. You may report using your local child abuse contact website or call your local child abuse number.


End file.
